Mario and Kirby's Freaky Friday
by TriskaDeka
Summary: At the middle of a SSB fight a Bob-omb sends Mario to Kirby's world and Kirby to Mario's world. Both Chapter 3's finished.
1. The fight

Kirby and Mario's Freaky Friday  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
  
(At Kirby's stage in Smash Brothers)  
  
Kirby: humph.. another loser wants to fight me.  
  
Mario: Oh I won't Lose.  
  
(Mario started off with a quick throw.)  
  
Kirby: Why you.  
  
(Kirby uses his rock attack and hurts Mario badly.)  
  
Mario: Don't underestimate me.  
  
(Mario grabs a beam sword that appeared earlier in the fight)  
  
Mario: Take this big shot!  
  
(Mario hits Kirby with the beam sword really hard)  
  
(Kirby lands)  
  
Kirby: Why don't you just give up.  
  
(Kirby starts punching Mario and was able to trap him by a wall.)  
  
Kirby: Whatcha going to do now.  
  
(As Kirby was punching he didn't notice the bomb that landed by both of them)  
  
Both of them: Oh shoot.  
  
(Kirby Punches the bomb sending both of them out into the scenary)  
  
Both of them: AHHHHHHhhhhhhhh! *ding*  
  
(Mario wakes up)  
  
Mario: unh..  
  
Waddle Dee: Hi. Who are you?  
  
Mario: AHHHH!!! A weird looking creature!  
  
(Mario tries to ground pound Waddle Dee)  
  
Waddle Dee: AHHHH!!! What did I do?!  
  
(Waddle Dee stoped and use his parasol to knockdown Mario)  
  
Mario:....  
  
(Mario is unconsious)  
  
Waddle Dee: hmm.. I should take him back to the others. Hey.. I wonder where  
is Kirby...  
  
(somewhere)  
  
Kirby: unh..  
  
Toad: Hey! Wake Up!  
  
Kirby: Oh shoot those weird looking Mushrooms in my first adventure.  
  
(Kirby tries to suck in Toad)  
  
Toad: AHHHH!!! I knew this big cork would be handy someday.  
  
(Toad turns around and sticks the cork into Kirby)  
  
Kirby: mmff! mff! mmfffffff!! mmf!  
  
Toad: I think I should take him to the castle so we can be safe. Speaking of  
that Where is Mario?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me if I should continue this or not.  



	2. Mario's side- Testing

Mario and Kirby's Freaky Friday- Mario's Side   
  
Chapter 1-Testing  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
*NOTE* All fights will be in RPG form in this fic  
  
Narrator:Last time we left off Mario is knocked out by Waddle dee.  
  
Waddle Dee: What should we do?  
  
Dedede: Let's test him.  
  
Waddle Dee: Why?  
  
Dedede: We just need to see if he's a threat to us.  
  
  
(somewhere)  
  
Mario: Unhh.. Huh? What? But? Where Am I?  
  
(A cage opens)  
  
(Sir Kibble comes out!)  
  
Sir Kibble: hehehe.  
  
Mario: For crying out loud. He's barely up my stomach.  
  
(Sir Kibble uses his Cutter combo)  
  
(Smacks Mario up in the sky)  
  
Mario: this feels familiar somehow.  
  
(As he was falling he took out his Hammer)  
  
(Mario hits Sir Kibble stunning Him)  
  
POW!!!!  
  
(In the Blimp over the place where they are fighting)  
  
Waddle Dee: WOW!! That's pretty strong.  
  
Dedede: What do you mean?  
  
Waddle Dee: Look at the screen.  
  
(Both of them look at the screen)  
  
POW!!!!  
  
Dedede: Check their stats.  
  
Waddle dee: ok  
  
(A little window appears on the screen)  
  
Sir Kibble HP: 279/350  
????? HP: ????  
  
(Back at the fight)  
  
(As Sir Kibble was down Mario read something on his mallet he never noticed)  
  
Mario: Hmmm... For efficiant use, Hold left then when it shows a star release.  
  
Mario: Might as well try it.  
  
(Mario went to sir Kibble and held left)  
  
Ding.. ding.. ding.. DING!! (A star showed)  
  
(Mario released Left and smacked Sir Kibble)  
  
  
SMASH!!!!!!!  
  
NICE  
  
Sir Kibble Lost 233 HP  
  
Sir Kibble: OWWW!!!!!  
  
Sir Kibble HP: 46/350  
  
Sir Kibble: Why you..  
  
(Mario Jumps on sir kibble)  
  
Sir Kibble Lost 120 HP  
  
Sir Kibble: Ow. I failed.  
  
(Sir Kibble Blows up into a bunch of stars)  
  
(At the Blimp)  
  
Dedede: Wow. Very intresting but let us see what he can do with two.  
  
(two cages open)  
  
Mario: HUH?  
  
(2 Poppy Bros. jr. Come out)  
  
Both: *Starts jumping* taste bomb!  
  
(They both throw their bombs at Mario)  
  
(Mario was only able to dodge one)  
  
BOOM!  
  
Mario lost 12 HP  
  
Mario: Why Don't You eat your own medicine.  
  
(Mario puts a Bob-omb down)  
  
(The Bob-omb walks to the Poppy Bros.)  
  
Both: *Take out bombs* Ha what can that do.  
  
BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Poppy bros. jr fly up in the air)  
  
(Unfortunaly the bombs exploded on them in mid-air)  
  
EXPLODE!! BOOM! SELF-DESTRUCT!!  
  
Poppy bro. jr A lost 4682 HP  
  
Poppy bro. jr B lost 960 HP  
  
Poppy bro. jr A is defeated!  
  
Left $49  
  
Poppy Bro. jr B HP 5/965  
  
(Poppy bro jr is falling)  
  
(Mario jumps and uses his Mario cyclone)  
  
(Poppy brother jr B is caught in the move)  
  
Poppy bro jr loses 312 HP  
  
49 combo  
  
Poppy bro jr is defeated  
  
Left $89  
  
Left "Milk"  
  
Mario: Yeah!  
  
(At the blimp)  
  
Dedede: Hmmm... Not Bad.   
  
Waddle Dee: What should we do?  
  
Dedede: Let him wander. I'm done testing him. He will find me sooner or later.  
  
Waddle Dee: Ok.  
  
(All the cages open)  
  
Mario: I don't know where I am but I will find out sooner or later  
  
(Runs out)  
  
To be Continued  
  



	3. Kirby's side- Escape from Peach's Castle

Mario and Kirby's Freaky friday- Kirbys side  
  
Chapter 1- Escape from Peach's Castle  
  
(In the dungeon of Peach's castle)  
  
Kirby: Unh... Huh? where Am I?  
  
Kirby: Hmm.. I think I got a Idea.  
  
(When the guard comes)  
  
Kirby: Ehhh.... Guard I think I'm gonna Puke.  
  
Guard: *Sigh* Hold I'll give you medicine  
  
(Guard opens the door)  
  
(Kirby inhales the bed and shoots a star at the guard)  
  
Guard: Ooooofffff!   
  
(The guard was knocked out)  
  
Kirby: Ok. That went well.  
  
(Kirby gets out of the dungeon)  
  
Kirby: hmm.. this will do.  
  
(Kirby takes out a Motion Sensor Bomb)  
  
(Kirby Plants it on the hallway)  
  
Guard1: I heard something in the dungeon!  
  
Guard2: Yeah. Let's check it out.  
  
(As they go through the hall way to the dungeon the guard step on the Motion Sensor Bomb)  
  
BOOOOOOM!!!  
  
(One of the guards avoided the explosion and one of them flew towars Kirby)  
  
(Kirby inhales the guard)  
  
Guard1: HEY!!  
  
(Kirby spits the other guard at the guard)  
  
Both guards: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
A guard: Explosion near the dungeon! Call the others!  
  
Kirby: Oh crud.  
  
(Kirby sees a rock)  
  
Kirby: Hmmm...  
  
(1 minute later all the guards came)  
  
Guard: Huh? It's Just a big rock.  
  
Another guard: False alarm. Go back to your places.  
  
Another guard: I should've became a school principal.  
  
(The Big rock turns back into Kirby)  
  
Kirby: That was close.  
  
(Kirby was able to get to the dining room)  
  
Kirby: Hmm..   
  
(Kirby hears a bunch of footsteps)  
  
Kirby: Oh crud.  
  
(Kirby goes under the table)  
  
(The door opens)  
  
Peach: Geez.. this was kind of a Nice day.  
  
Yoshi: Yeah. No Bowser to ruin the day.  
  
Luigi: I was getting tired of fighting  
  
Toad: Lunch will be here in 2 minutes.  
  
Yoshi: So.. Where's Mario.  
  
Peach: He said he has a 50 live match With Kirby.  
  
Luigi: Who is Kirby?  
  
Yoshi: Beats me.  
  
Toad: Lunch is served  
  
Toad: Today we are having KFC, peaches, and some mushroom soup.  
  
Yoshi: Yum yum.. I'm starved.  
  
(As they where eating)  
  
Yoshi: *Chewing on some chicken* Sfo wherf dif marfiof gof  
  
Luigi: *Swallows some Chicken* I don't Know. Do you know Peach?  
  
Peach: *Swallows a peach* nope. Mario Didn't Tell me.  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Yoshi: *finishs his mushroom soup* Yum. I'm full  
  
Luigi: Me too.  
  
Peach: Hold on. Let's eat our smores.  
  
All: YAY!  
  
(Peach opens the microwave)  
  
Peach: Eh...  
  
Luigi and Yoshi: What?  
  
Peach: Look in here.  
  
(Luigi and Yoshi look in the Microwave)  
  
All three: uh...  
  
Luigi: How long did you put it on?  
  
Peach: 30 seconds. Or was that 30 minutes.  
  
Yoshi: NO WONDER!! YOU LEFT IT IN THERE SO LONG WE CAN'T TAKE IT OUT OF THE MICROWAVE!  
  
Peach: oops.  
  
Luigi: *Sighs* This is the 18th microwave Peach has broke.  
  
Peach: ... Uh... Wanna go to the mall.  
  
Both of them: Sure.  
  
(The 3 of them left to the mall)  
  
Kirby: mmm... Marshmellow  
  
(Kirby sucks in the giant Marshmellow stuck in the Microwave)  
  
Kirby: *Swallows Marshmellow* YUM!  
  
Kirby: Hmm... I could jump off the window but that will cause alot of comotion. I should open it.  
  
(Kirby opens the window and jumps finding out that there is a big cliff down there)  
  
Kirby: Crud.  
  
(Kirby starts falling)  
  
Kirby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Takes a breath* HHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Takes a breath* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: Dope.. Forgot I can float.  
  
(Kirby floats back to the window)  
  
Kirby: phew...   
  
(Kirby went out the door)  
  
Kirby: There is the exit  
  
(As Kirby was about to go out)  
  
Kirby: I got a feeling I'm going to go back here some time.  
  
(Kirby got out of the castle)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Mario's Side- Wispy's Forest

Mario and Kirby's Freaky Friday- Mario's side  
Chapter2-Wispy's Forest  
  
Mario: This is a weird place.  
  
Mario: Hey You. Can you give me directions?  
  
Guy under hood: Head into the forest.  
  
Mario: Thanks.  
  
(Mario leaves into the forest)  
  
Guy under hood: Excelent  
  
(The guy under the hood took off his hood)  
  
Waddle Doo: Waddle Dee!  
  
Waddle Dee: Yes.  
  
Waddle Doo: Tell King Dedede that everything is going as planned.  
  
Waddle Dee: Ok.  
  
(Waddle Dee leaves to King Dedede)  
  
(In the forest)  
  
Mario: This Place is weird.  
  
(A Poppy Bro. Sr. pops out and throws a bomb)  
  
Mario: Well I got a surprise for you.  
  
(Mario takes out his hammer and whacks the bomb back)  
  
(The bomb hits the Poppy Bro. and kills him)  
  
*Click* (A bomb drops down behind Mario scaring him)  
  
Mario: That was close. Huh?  
  
(Mario looks up at the trees and sees a bunch of bombs each being hung by strings)  
  
Mario: Oh shoot!  
  
(All the boms start to fall behind Mario while Mario is running as fast as he can)  
  
Mario: shhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooot!  
  
(Mario was able to escape the bomb area)  
  
Mario: Man that was close. wooah!  
  
(Mario tripped over a wood pillar)  
  
Mario: Ow. WOAH!!  
  
(Mario looks foward and sees a huge pit full of spikes)  
  
Mario: Not even I can jump over that!  
  
Mario: That wood pillar almost made me fall into that pit. I think I should hit it so nobody would  
get killed by the pit.  
  
(Mario got on top of the wood pillar and ground pounds it to the ground)  
  
RUMBLE RUMBLE  
  
(The trees around the pit gently form a bridge across the pit)  
  
Mario: Cool.  
  
(Mario walks across the bridge)  
  
Mario: huh? what? What is this sanctuary doing here?  
  
???????: Woah!!1 *doosh*  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
Waddle Dee: Please don't hurt me....  
  
Mario: Now why would I hurt you.  
  
Waddle Dee: Your not! WOW for the first time nobody is going to hurt me  
  
Mario: Why?  
  
Waddle Dee: My Boss always scolded me and hurted me. I never liked it so I ran.  
I ran away.  
  
Mario: Can you help me?   
  
Waddle dee: Ok!!!  
  
(5-second pause)  
  
(The song when somebody joins your party in paper mario starts)  
  
Waddle Dee Joined your Party!  
  
Waddle Dee is agile but not that fast. Heights are not a problem for him.  
Use his parasol to move faster.  
  
With his Whack!! ability waddle Dee runs at the person jumps and smacks him hard on the head!  
With his Open ability Waddle Dee gets near the opponent and opens the parasol right in front of him!  
  
Stats: Waddle dee Level 1 StarpointsX 2  
Hp: 45 Equipment: Head: Cap Hp: 45 65  
Ap: 39 Body: -unarmed- Ap: 39 13  
Att: 6 Arms: Parasol Att: 6 9   
Spd: 12 Legs: -unarmed- Spd: 12 = 12   
Agl: 43 Feet: Shoes Agl: 43 44   
Def: 8 Etc1: Hp Ring L:1 Def: 8 = 8  
Etc2: -none-  
Etc3: -none-  
  
Waddle Dee: LET's GO!!!!!!!  
  
(Fades to a white screen)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Kirby's side- Hi! My name is Toad!

Mario and Kirby's freaky friday  
  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
Kirby's side  
Chapter2- Hi! My name is Toad!  
  
Kirby: Hmm.. What a nice place. Huh? What's that noise? sounds like an engine.  
  
(By the road to peach's castle, Toad is being chased in kart by his older brother)  
  
(Toad's Brother hits Toad with a Green Shell, that made him bounce on the hill,that  
made him go up the hill, that made him jump, that landed on the tree, and the tree acted  
like a catapult launching Toad and his Kart into the moat)  
  
Kirby: Ouch!  
  
(Kirby got Toad out of the moat)  
  
Toad: *cough* Man. that is smarts...*cough*  
  
Kirby: Are you ok?  
  
(Toad finall gets to his senses)  
  
Toad: Your Kirby right?  
  
Kirby: The one and only! Hey! How do you know me?  
  
Toad: I have some of your games!  
  
Kirby: Wow!  
  
Toad: I was watching you. from the time you tried to eat me. I really didn't recognize  
you because I haven't played in a while. To the time you where hiding under the table  
when Luigi, Yoshi, and Princess Toadstool were eating.  
  
Kirby: If you where watching me then what where you doing there?  
  
Toad: I tried to tell Princess Toadstool and the others that you where here and your   
name was kirby, but my brother found me and started shooting at me. Before I started turning  
the other direction, I yelled at them 5 Times, but they didn't listen to me.  
  
Kirby: Why didn't they listen to you?  
  
Toad: Because, I'm one of the top 10 NC's  
  
Kirby: NC's?  
  
Toad: Neglected Characters.  
  
Kirby: oh.  
  
Kirby: But I got bigger Problems. I want to get to my world but I can't. I went to here. after  
we got bombed by a bomb in my 50 live match with Mario. Can you help me   
get home?  
  
Toad: No Problem. By the way my name is toad.  
  
(5-second pause)  
  
(The song when somebody in Paper Mario joins your party starts)  
  
Toad Joins your party!  
  
  
  
Toad can help you throughout your adventure.  
With his speed and agility, Timed situations are no problem.  
  
With his Ability to carry unlimited Items, You could never have too many  
of one thing!  
  
Use his Ram Ability to Smash the opponent.  
  
  
  
Stats: Toad Level 1 Starpoints X 5  
Hp: 65 Equipped: Head: Unarmed Hp: 65 = 65  
Fp: 30 Arms: Gloves Fp: 30 = 30   
Att: 9 Body: Vest Att: 9 = 9  
Def: 6 Legs: Pants Def: 6 7  
Spd: 42 Feet: Shoes Spd: 42 44   
Agl: 41 Etc1: -none- Agl: 41 42   
Etc2: -none-  
Etc3: -none-  
  
  
Toad: Off to Toad Town!!!  
  
(Fades to a white screen)  
  
TOBECONTINUED 


	6. Stop 'n' Watch-Battle Basics

Mario and Kirby's Freaky Friday- Mario's side By Light Blue Yoshi  
Chapter 3 Battle Basics  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Hi! It's me the person writing this story. I'm going to show you how the battles are  
going to work from now on. K everybody ready Lets go!  
  
( The screen fades out in a way like in paper mario -star goes through screen making it black- in case  
you didn't know)  
  
(Battle music from Paper mario starts)  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Ok. this time they are not paper. There are more weapons you can use than a hammer or boots.  
I'll show you.  
  
(Light Blue Yoshi Jumps in)  
  
Mario: Hp: 135/135 Fp: 85/90  
Waddle Dee: Hp: 65/65 Ap: 13/13  
  
Mario: Hmmm..... *ding*  
  
(Mario dashed towards me)  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Action Commands still are in use here.  
  
Hold left until the star appears!  
  
beep beep beep BEEP!  
  
POW!  
  
NICE 14  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: My Turn.  
  
Press A repeatly.   
100%  
  
(holds hand in front of them)  
  
(A giant beam was fired at them)  
  
NICE 8934  
  
SUPER 10235  
  
(Waddle Dee falls and hits the ground)  
  
(Mario falls and hits the ground)  
  
A Bar appears.  
  
Press A repeatly.  
  
56/78  
  
(Mario gets up)  
  
Mario: Hp: 27/135 Fp: 85/90  
Waddle Dee: HP: /65 Ap: 13/13  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: Mario has this already. your other members have to get it. When Mario runs out of  
HP he has a chance to revive himself if he revives himself, he gets his max hp divided by 5. in other  
words he would have 27. If he dosen't get up. and someone is still up, he has to wait 5 battles.  
then he will get revived with only 1 HP. This counts for everybody. I'll tell more of this stuff  
later. but for now....  
  
(Light Blue Yoshi used a Life shroom on Waddle Dee)  
  
*1-up sound*  
  
Light Blue Yoshi: I'm done for now here's something for you. *dissapears*  
  
(Paper Mario end battle song starts)  
  
70 star points  
  
Lv:9 Mario: 1306/1279  
Lv:1 Waddle Dee: 72 /50  
  
Mario: LEVEL UP Lv:10  
Pick a paremeter.  
Mario picked defense.  
Croud: YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Lv:10  
  
Hp: 135 152  
Fp: 90 96  
Att: 36 39  
Def: 29 32 +5= 37  
Agl: 54 56  
Spd: 52 55  
  
Waddle Dee: LEVEL UP Lv:2  
Waddle Dee picked strength  
Croud: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Hp: 65 75  
Ap: 13 16  
Att: 9 14 +8= 22  
Def: 8 12  
Agl: 44 46  
Spd: 12 19  
  
Lv:10 Mario: 27/ 1522  
Lv:2 Waddle Dee: 22/ 100  
  
Skills Aquired  
  
Mario:  
Lv3 Hammer skill: 21 35  
Lv3 Jump Skill: 26  
Lv5Lv13 Block Skill: 58 822= 70   
  
Waddle Dee:  
Lv1 Parasol Skill: 0  
Lv1Lv9 Block Skill: 0 950= 50  
  
Ratings  
  
Mario: 12.64 45.21  
Waddle Dee: 2.41 9.56  
  
Etc.  
Mario:  
Waddle Dee: Lv:1 Lv:2 Hp ring 8/5= 3/15 Hp: 75 79  
Ap: 16 22  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Look 'n' Listen-More Things to Know

Mario and Kirby's Freaky Friday  
By Light Blue Yoshi  
Kirby's Side- More things to know  
  
  
Light Blue Yoshi (will be known as LBY): As you've seen Kirby. You got the chance to see Mario and  
Battle Basics.  
  
Kirby: Yeah.  
  
LBY: Well now Mario is watching you I'm going to tell you more. Ok. Throws things out of his pocket.  
  
(star-screen fadeout)  
  
Kirby: Hp:110/110 Ap:78/78  
Toad: Hp:65/65 Fp:30/30  
  
(The Monsters appear to be goombas which are alot stronger than 5 Goomba Kings)  
  
LBY: Let me see you battle  
  
Kirby: WHAT ARE THESE LITTLE THINGIES??? OH WELL....   
  
(Kirby uses his suck n spit ability)  
  
Press left repeatly!  
  
....................100%!  
  
(Kirby inhales the first goomba and shoots it at the other goomba)  
  
bonk bonk!  
  
56 67  
(goomba1) (Goomba2)  
Toad: Hmm... I 'll try this  
  
(Toad takes out his new and very improved POW block)  
  
(Toad starts jumping)  
  
POW POW POW!!!!!  
(goomba1) (goomba2) (goomba3)  
St:21 C: 98 WkD: 42  
St:19 S: 57 WkW: 68  
St:15 43 Wk: 99  
  
LBY: If a number just appears It is a normal hit. If it has 'St' on it, the person attacked is very strong  
to it, If a 'C' appears it is a critical hit, If it is a 'S' it was a strong hit, If it has 'Wk' on it,  
the person being attack is very weak to it, If a 'D' appears it was a dull hit it is very weak,  
If it has a 'W' it was a weak hit. One level above 'D'. Now to get on with things.  
  
(all the goombas died)  
  
(batlevictory song from paper mario starts)  
  
35 Star points  
  
L:8 Kirby: 935/1093  
L:1 Toad: 40 /50  
  
Skills Aquired  
  
Kirby:  
L:9 Suck Ability 36 39  
L:2 Jump Ability 89 NON  
L:3 Sword ability 65 NON  
L:12 Eat Ability 12 NON  
L:5 Throw Ability 32 NON  
L:1 Block Ability 0 NON  
  
Toad  
  
No Abilities  
  
LBY: If it says NON then it means that you didn't use any of that ability in battle. And I feel   
sad for Toad so I'll give him something.  
  
Toad: REALLY?  
  
(There was a flash of light covering the thing that LBY gave to toad)  
  
(The song from paper Mario when you rescue a star spirit starts)  
  
Toad Just got the Green shell! and the Block Ability! AND THE PUNCH ABILITY!!  
  
Toad:  
L:0 Kick Ability 0 NON  
L:0 Jump Ability 0 NON  
L:1 ShellAbility 0 NON  
L:1 PunchAbility 0 NON  
L:1 BlockAbility 0 NON  
  
Ratings  
  
Kirby: 8.93 9.26  
Toad: 2.14 4.32  
  
LBY: Ratings is how good you do in battle. In some places you might need a rating of this to do this or something.  
You can Lose RP too. When you mess up. Like knowing if you jump on spiked enemies you get hurt and you do it   
anyways.  
  
Etc.  
  
Kirby:   
Toad:   
  
LBY if they had anything like Waddle Dee Did, this would show the experience it gained or other things  
and now I'm about to show something I didn't show  
  
Items  
* Mushroom X2  
* Fire Flower  
  
LBY: I think I showed enough. For now... Now back to our story in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Mario's Side-Plant Problems

Mario and Kirby's Freaky friday By Light Blue Yoshi  
  
Lightblueyoshi: well long time since i wrote a fanfic but u know skool and summer skool.... sucks  
well enjoy!  
  
One aspect  
The things they wear will lower agility because of weight   
  
Mario's Side  
Chapter 4 The forest Shrine  
  
  
  
  
.................stats..................  
  
  
Mario Exp: 27/1522 Rating: 45.21 Learned Skills Regular Skills  
Level 10 Hp: 135 / 152 Fp: 90 / 96 None Hammer Skill 03/35   
Alingment:----0----- Good Jump Skill 03/26  
57Block Skill 13/70  
Equipment   
Head: Cap HP: 152 = 152  
Body: Super Suit FP: 96 = 96  
Arms: Mallet Att: 39 64  
Legs: Pants Def: 37 52  
Feet: Boots Agl: 54 132  
Hand: Gloves Spd: 52 89  
Belt:   
etc1:   
etc2:  
etc3:   
  
Waddle Dee Exp: 22/100 Rating: 9.53 Learned Skills Regular Skills  
Level 2 Hp: 65 / 79 Ap: 13/ 22 Giantspin- 7AP Lv:1 Parasol Skill 01/00   
Alingment:---0------ pretty Bad SL:* Block Skill 09/50  
41   
Equipment   
Head: Cap HP: 65 79  
Body: AP: 42 24  
Legs: Def: 12 = 12  
Feet: Agl: 43 46  
Hand: Spd: 19 = 19  
Belt:  
Etc1:Hp ring L:2  
Etc2:  
Etc3:   
  
Well there's Stats now before we start if u would like to add to this system or battle system or  
whatever review or e-mail me the idea and i'll see if i like it and if i do like it u will get   
credit for this fanfic pretty coool? Now lets START!  
  
  
Chapter 4- Whispy's Shrine  
  
(The white light dissapears)  
  
Mario: WOW!!! What a place! Who would abandon a Mansion Like this?  
  
?????: Get out......  
  
Both of them: ??  
  
?????: Or else you will end up like us......  
  
Mario: eh... oh well..  
  
POW!  
  
Mario: OW! Who would leave a tree right here shaped like those things I fought in the Stadium  
  
Waddle Dee: Oh my. Thats.....  
  
Mario: thats?  
  
Waddle Dee: I think we need to get out of here before...  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Both of them:eh?  
  
(A trap door opens beneath them)  
  
Both of them: (Look at each other) crud. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
POW!!!  
  
....."It's Dark in here"......."I have a feeling there is Nitro in here"......"Oh yeah what gives you  
that stupid idea"........"Have you ever watched a cartoon"......TRIP!! "OW!" "Sorry" "Maybe there  
is a secret door like in Paper Mario" "Well Mario, Lets try it." "Ok" POW!!!  
  
5  
Waddle Dee  
74/79  
  
"Watch where you are aiming Mario!" "Sorry I can't see" "Hey Waddle Dee I got an Idea could you spin  
on your umbrella quickly as fast as you can?" "Ok" (Waddle Dee spins)   
  
There was a little spark of light showing Mario holding his hammer.  
  
POW!!!  
  
(Mario smashed the pillar down in the ground and the lights turned on)  
  
Mario: Finally thats over.  
  
Waddle Dee: aw man we can't get up if only we had Kirby.  
  
Mario: (Thinking) (IDEA!) hold on to me.  
  
(Mario starts wall kicking until they got out of the trapdoor)  
  
Waddle Dee: We need to be more alert.  
  
Mario: Let's go upstairs.  
  
(Steps on a twig)  
  
Waddle dee: uhoh  
  
Mario: Uhoh what?  
  
(Mario turns around seeing two daisys)  
  
Mario:Daisies?  
  
(Battle scene)  
Name............HP....Power..  
Mario 135/152 FP:90/96  
Waddle Dee 65/79 AP:13/22  
  
  
Mario: attackhammerregular  
  
Mario: !!!  
  
goes towards daisy 1  
  
(mario flips an yells Hammer Pound as he smacks daisy 1 in the air and ground pound it)  
  
71  
Daisy1  
  
Daisy1: ow.. Need to go back to Whispy...  
  
(Daisy1 runs away)  
  
Waddle Dee: attackparasolspecialGiant spin  
  
Waddle Dee:   
Charge up his Parasol!  
..........82%  
  
Giant Spin  
SL:*  
  
POW!!!!  
  
(Daisy2 is sent flying in the air)  
34  
Daisy2  
  
(Daisy2 hits the floor)  
34+9  
Daisy2  
  
Daisy2:WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!  
  
(Daisy2 ran away)  
  
Mario:???  
  
(End of battle)  
  
Experience  
Mario 27/1522  
Waddle Dee 22/100  
  
Mario learnt a New Skill!  
"Hammer Pound" 8FP  
SL:*  
  
Skills  
Mario.........level...exp  
Hammer skill 03 3542  
Jump skill 03 2633  
Block skill 13 70  
  
Waddle Dee....level...exp  
parasol skill 01 0013  
block skill 09 50  
  
Ratings  
Mario: 45.21 45.51  
Waddle Dee: 9.53 10.24  
  
Etc.  
Waddle Dee  
Hp ring 3/15 5/15  
  
  
  
Mario: Whispy?  
  
Waddle Dee: Yeah. Whispy Woods. You know the one that Kirby keeps beating up because he is in the  
way of some huge evil plan that Kirby has to foil.  
  
Mario: He is very harmless in Kirby's stage. All he does is blow.  
  
Waddle Dee: well... in my opinion I think that it was the dumbest hazard in Super Smash Brothers.  
  
Mario: Well lets go...HUH? What happened to the stairs?  
  
(The Stairs have been replaced with a Big Door)  
  
Waddle Dee: Hey what's that vial?  
  
Mario: (grabs it) Lets test it on that tree.  
  
(Mario pours the blue juice on the tree)  
  
(The tree turns back into a Poppy Bros Junior!)  
  
?????:Ow. What Happened.  
  
Waddle Dee: Hey Remember me Cliff?  
  
Cliff: Waddle Dee! Long time no see!  
  
Mario:(ok. lets not explain that vial thing) Want to join our party?  
  
Cliff: Sure why not? I get to hang out with one of my best friends!  
  
Cliff has Joined your party.  
Cliff is a Poppy bro Junior so his specialty is bombs.  
No secret wall is too much for him.  
And he can almost jump as high as Mario!  
  
Cliff Exp: 0/150 Rating:6.21  
Level:6 Hp: 92/92 Ap: 26/26   
Alingment:----@----50 Ok  
  
Equipment  
  
Head:Jester's Cap  
Body:Poppy Uniform HP: 92 = 92  
Arms:Bombs AP: 26 = 26  
legs:Poppy Pants Att: 8 32  
feet:Shoes Def: 17 37  
hand: Agl: 19 31  
belt:Leather belt Spd: 18 32  
etc1:  
etc2:  
etc3:  
  
  
Mario: Ok lets open the door.  
  
(Opens the door to see a brick wall with a little crack in the middle)   
  
Mario: Care to do the honors Cliff?   
  
Cliff: Why sure.  
  
(Cliff Lays a Bomb on the floor by the wall)  
  
BOOM!!!!!!  
  
(Bricks Fly EVERYWHERE)  
  
Waddle Dee: There's Whispy!  
  
Mario: Prepare yourselves.... LETS GO!!!!!!  
  
(Mario and co. ran towards whispy)  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
